


1-800-Wrong Number - (Wonho × Minhyuk)

by smoshyphantrash



Series: Monsta X Imagines [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Assisted Suicide, Assisted Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Overdosing, Sad Lee Minhyuk, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: Wonho gets a call late at night from an unknown number. He answers and jumps to the rescue.Minhyuk tries to call a suicide hotline late at night. He gets rescued.





	1-800-Wrong Number - (Wonho × Minhyuk)

I furrowed my eyebrows as my phone lit up. It was a private number. It was also damn near 11 o'clock at night. No one called me around that time. I sighed, picking up. "Hello?" I asked, paying attention to whatever drama was on TV.

A sniffle rang through my speaker. "Hi, uhm..." The voice was apprehensive. "Is this the suicide hotline?" My jaw dropped slightly.

"N-No?" I said softly. "I'm afraid you have the wrong number." I mentally began beating myself up. What if he hung up? "But you can most definitely talk to me..."

The voice wavered slightly. "No... I'm not trying to find reason to change my mind." He said. "Lee Minhyuk will cease to exist tonight. There will be no more Lee Minhyuk. No one can stop me. I don't want to be stopped."

I stood up beginning to pace the room. "You obviously knew you didn't really want to and wanted someone to stop you. So why did you call in the first place?" I ran my hand through my hair. I wasn't dealing with this correctly, it felt like. 

"I just wanted to talk to someone before I died," He sighed. 

I nodded before remembering we couldn't see each other. "Well, Minhyuk," I said. "I'm Hoseok. And I'll talk to you."

I heard a smile creep onto his face and it made me sad to know he wanted this. I didn't even know the kid. "I just don't want to die alone." Minhyuk sighed.

"I'll die with you," I smiled softly. "Or, by your side at least." A plan was breaking through. "How were you planning on killing yourself? Pills?" I had to know the answer.

I heard Minhyuk hum to himself a little. "I wanted to hang myself," he said simply. "I have a bit of a talent for tying knots."

I hummed in acknowledgement. "Do me a favor," I went to my room, going to my desk. "Take the pills instead." I grabbed a pen and paper. Then, I began writing down Minhyuk's name and how he attempted suicide.

"Why?" Minhyuk asked. "As long as it kills me, I don't care." I heard him snap something. It sounded like he was tying the noose.

I had to think fast. "Well, you want someone there with you right? I have to get there first. And I need your address... You can trust me with that right? You're dying soon anyway."

The line went quiet for a second. "Seongdong District..." Minhyuk said. He then gave his address.

I smiled, writing it down. "Okay, now take the pills." I said. He wanted to try to do this and I wasn't going to deprive him of that.

"I did..." He said, a bit more calm.

I raised an eyebrow. "How many?"

"Enough to wait for you. I won't go to sleep until later." Minhyuk sighed. "Let's talk a bit before you head over here." I agreed, it sounded like a good idea.

For the next half an hour, we talked about our favorite things. "Okay, Minhyuk?" I asked. He was groggily answering me. "I have to call a taxi, okay? Hang on until I get there." When I hung up, I dialed the next caller. "Hello? Destination is Seongdong District..." I bit my lip, holding for a moment. "Hello? Yes, this is an urgent emergency. Medical. Don't flash me to the hospital..." I grabbed my piece of paper, shaking slightly. "You've got a 24-year-old man who overdosed at the address I gave. He's on his way to death... He took pills about half an hour ago. His name is Lee Minhyuk. Please hurry, I'll be waiting at the Seongdong Hospital." With that, I hung up with the 119 Operator.

When I got to the hospital, they were putting Minhyuk in an ICU room. He was slightly conscious, recognizing who I might be. "Hoseok?" He mumbled. "Why'd you save me?"

I waited until doctors cleared me to go in. "I planned that way before we held that last conversation. But just from that conversation, I didn't want it to be our last. You have a lot going for you, depression just likes to tell you otherwise. Don't you have a little family? You told me your their niece lives with you... Imagine how she'd feel. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust like that. I'll leave now. But you deserve a shot at life. You deserve to see how the show could end instead of stopping the series." As I turned to leave, I heard a little whimper.

I turned back around and saw Minhyuk crying. "No one ever believed in me like that..." He started. "All of my friends... They left me. Because I couldn't easily get out of this depression. I couldn't easily snap out of anything I've got. At least, they didn't believe I could." Minhyuk pulled his arms out from under the covers. "Once they saw these, they told me to get my shit together. I fucking couldn't. No one ever believed in me enough to tell me anything like that. To save me like that. Thank you, Hoseok..." I smiled softly, coming and sitting next to him.

Minhyuk went through therapy and went on meds, all of which I paid for. He honestly had pretty much nothing. Taking that into consideration, I moved him into my house. He fit in right with my roommates and they loved him dearly. From that day on Minhyuk gained a true home and a family.

Every month, I bought him something. A favorite of his. The first month, we had a shit ton of pizza for dinner. The second month, I bought him a red bear. His favorite color. The third month, I had Kihyun teach me how to make a bomb ass sweet potato. It wasn't as hard as I expected. And I kept it up up to the twelfth month.

"It's that time!" I smiled, holding a box and walking up to Minhyuk.

Hyungwon chuckled. "Damn, if he ever gets tired of this, I'm next."

Minhyuk blushed a bit, hiding his face. "Stop it!" He whined. "This is the twelfth time you've done this. When is it going to end? I can't give you anything back on my salary." I gasped a bit, melodramatically grabbing at my chest.

"I am thoroughly offended," I pouted. "That you think I'm expected some sort of payback for these things. Ugh. How crude."

Minhyuk giggled. "Whatever. What's this?" He asked. I handed him the box and he took a deep breath before opening it. "I'm fucking nervous." He laughed.

Changkyun chuckled a bit. "Why? You've done this 11 times already, if you don't fucking open it, I volunteer as tribute." He lifted up three fingers.

Minhyuk groaned and closed his eyes as he opened it. "Oh my God, you drag it out." I scoffed, playfully slouching into the couch.

He smiled, opening his eyes to look at. "Oh my God..." Minhyuk mumbled. He pulled out the necklace that laid in the box. It was a number one. On the top part of the one was the Scorpio symbol drawn in topaz stones. On the bottom of it was the Pisces symbol drawn in aquamarine stones. "It's fucking beautiful."

I smiled, glancing around at our friends as he admired the necklace. Stone Cold Hyunwoo even had a smile on his face. "Look at the back." I said, leaning over to look as well.

He flipped it over and it had the date from the previous year and 10:49 PM engraved on it. I checked the time. I gave this to him at 11:20, a little over thirty minutes after. "Hoseok, what does this mean?" He asked. I shrugged, leaving him to figure it out. "This is today's date... A year ago. The time... I-"

I bit my lip trying to hold back a smile and tears at the same time. "Thirty minutes ago marked a year since I picked up the phone. A year since we were talking you through a suicide attempt. A year since you started your second chance at life." Minhyuk covered his mouth as he started crying tears of joy. "But the one has a different meaning." He looked up at me, teary eyed and confused. "You've told me you've never had a significant other, right?" I heard someone across the room sniffle as Minhyuk nodded.

"I- Yeah..." Realization lit up his face. "Oh God, Hoseok." Minhyuk looked between me and the necklace.

I nodded. "I love you, Minhyuk. I've fallen in love with you over this past year. I'm so proud of you and I love to take care of you, even though you can do it yourself. I look at you every day and wonder how the hell no one claimed you. How the hell people missed out on such a beautiful human being." I took Minhyuk's hand in mine. "Let me be your first. Everyone else lost their chance. You're mine. I don't have to be yours, but I want to be. But you're mine. My love, my laughter, my life. Mine. That is, if you want to be mine." Minhyuk nodded and attacked me with a hug.

I smiled widely, looking over his shoulder at our friends. "Goddamn it," Kihyun sniffled, wiping his tears. "I told him where he could make the damn necklace and I'm still crying." 

Jooheon smiled widely, showing off his dimples. "Shh, this is cute." He looked over at Changkyun who also smiled.

"Minhyuk?" Hyungwon spoke up. Minhyuk turned and looked at him, finding his way into my lap as I held onto him. "You got yourself a good one there. And you deserve it. I just wanted you to know that." He smiled, getting up. "I'm going to bed guys, goodnight!"

We all shouted a harmonious goodnight for him. "So, what's your answer, Minhyuk?" I asked softly.

He nodded furiously. "Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times, yes!" Minhyuk attacked me with another tight hug. "I've loved you for the past year. You gave me another life. I owe you my life. I love you." I smiled softly, just holding onto him. Everyone started pouring out of the living room, going to their rooms. As soon as Hyunwoo shut the door, I planted a soft passionate kiss on Minhyuk's lips.

For the rest of the night, we watched a movie and cuddled up to each other. I looked down at Minhyuk in my arms as he fell asleep halfway through the movie. He was holding onto the necklace pendant that was now around his neck. I smiled, placing a small kiss beside his lips. "I love you, Minhyuk." I saw him smile softly in his sleep.

Thank God, he dialed the wrong number.


End file.
